1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a new and improved game apparatus of the type including an object that is rotated at various elevations and speeds according to the operator.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Many of the more popular present day toys and games include playing objects whose direction of movement and speed are controlled by the players of the game. Further enjoyment and challenge from the game may be obtained if the players of the game are able to use their skill to control the movement of the playing object and to stop it at a desired location. Particular enjoyment is obtained when the skill of the player is required to control many variables for the operation of the object such as the speed and elevation.
One of the difficulties in providing such a game is that with more variables to be controlled by the player, more controls or energy-producing devices are required and more operations must be performed, thus requiring the player to operate several different switches or levers increasing the complexity of the game and reducing the enjoyment.